The New Comer
by icecream0626
Summary: Sessomharu is the Youkai with the cold heart, but when this old member comes back will she melt his heart or make it stone?
1. The New Comer

The New Comer   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish BUT I DO own Inashaka ask to find out how to say   
  
Kagome pops her head out of the well her raven black hair flowing down her back. Her common school uniform on with her green skirt not reaching her knees and the red bow on her chest with the green collar made her outfit look like a girls sailor suit. Her face a cheerful smile gracing it. As she starts coming out of the well Inuyasha walks over calmly to the well His haori baggy over him and his silver hair going down his back showing his amber eyes a lot more. As he did this he was holding back his happiness even if she was only away for 3 days and it WAS her home. Even if he knew all this he never wanted her to leave his side, but he would never tell HER that even if Miroku and Sango already knew.   
  
Now this whole time Inuyasha was pondering this by the well Kagome had said Hi to him and walked away to meet the rest of the group. Finally Inuyasha snapped out of it and started walking after her voice and stopped his thinking. When the both got to Kaede's camp and sat around a fire since Kagome came back kinda late it was dark already. The glow of the fire let you see Miroku in his usual monk clothes With the purple part wrapped around him with the dark blue right under covering the rest. He was actually pretty handsome with his hair tied behind his head in a small ponytail and that sly smile he was all right but he had a well hentai problem and not the surprise of Inuyasha and Kagome he was on the ground a lump on his side.   
  
Next to him was Sango already hitting him with her Hiraikotsu on the side of the head the cause of his concussion. He had groped her once again. Sango was in her battle armor because they had just recovered from a battle against a spider head. Her armor was black with pink pads on the shoulders, elbows, stomach, wrist, and knees the feet of her armor also has some red cloth around her ankle. Her face was calming down after this but her eye was still twitching and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind her head and her eyelids colored with pink. After this little incident the camp went to sleep and woke up the next day. Almost right away Kagome sensed something while everyone was getting dressed   
  
After everyone finished Kagome said it was calling her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! ": she was being covered in a light pink glow because of her Miko powers but they seemed to want to pull her towards the forest.  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha !!You can't do anything but let us follow her!!!:trying to hold Inuyasha back:  
  
Once they got to the setting in the forest there was a cloaked figure that had a hood on but you could see it's eyes shimmering in the pink light covering her. Her eyes were green with a flicker of red flashing. No one could speak as it drew Kagome closer for Inuyasha was to stunned to move and Kagome was to stunned to speak. As Kagome came closer the being was lifted from the ground a wind coming from the ground under her making her cloak blowing the cloak up showing the clothes under the cloak. She had blue clothe wrapped around her top with sleeves puffy and brown that came together at her back this showed her belly but not that much, her bottom was what looked like blue cargo pants her feet were bare. Her tail was hanging limply behind her it was also orange. Amazingly Miroku did no hentai things for this was not the time.  
  
Her eyes now had a far away look as she and Kagome were still in the air wind under then both glowing a pink color. Now as everyone started to came back from there trance like state and viewed the two girls floated with the wind blowing. The thing that seemed to catch there eyes the most was that the other girl seemed to be able to do quiet a few things she had some bows and arrows, a flute on her side, and a blade on her back If they would have removed her hood you could have probably seen more. Right now they had a force field around them while the rest of the group looked on helpless while Inuyasha started to yell   
  
KAGOME!!  
  
COME ON KAGOME SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
:He started to pound on the force field as he looked in horror at Kagome as some one came out  
  
Of the forest.  
  
AN: Is that cool? I have a pic. of Inashaka the girl who is floating.  
  
Inuyasha: It's really not cool  
  
Inashaka / author, is based on me! :You want me to delete you?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: NO NO!! it's ok...  
  
Inashaka: OK then!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
chars.'s  
  
San = Sango  
  
Mir = Miroku  
  
Kik = Kikyou  
  
Ina = Inashaka  
  
Inu = Inuyasha  
  
Kag = Kagome  
  
Sess = Sesshomru  
  
Ship = Shippo  
  
If I chose to keep it like this (short names ) 


	2. Inashaka!

Disclamier : THANK YOU FOR MAKEING ME SAD I DON"T OWN INUASHA!! BUT!!! I own   
  
InashakaI DO HAVE PAPERS!!  
  
Who else but Kikyou came out watching with an evil look of happiness on  
  
her face. Inuyasha who had failed to notice this was still pounding on the force   
  
field yelling for kagome. Miroku and Sango however were looking at kikyou Sango   
  
getting her Hiraikotsu ready and Miroku griping his prayer beads that were wrapped   
  
around his arm.Shippo looked around wanting to help Kagome but not knowing what to do.   
  
While they were ready for attack inuyasha watched as kagome shards   
  
that were around her neck float closer to the other girl pulling her along also the  
  
same was happening with the other put she had only 3 shards but they were still   
  
pulling her also. When kikyou say that inuyasha was not looking at her so she trapped   
  
the Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in a field of there own. Finally then inuyasha took his eyes off   
  
kagome and looked at Sango, Miroku. and Shippo .  
  
GUYS!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!  
  
All they did was point at her and inuyasha turned to her.  
  
Kikyou.......  
  
Did you do this?........  
  
Kikyou merely said:  
  
She will not get in the way inuyasha I am the rightful keeper of the Shikon Jewel  
  
and you own me YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her amazed that she could be so cold.   
  
In the field with kagome and the other girl  
  
Kagome: (what's happening? were am I? Why are the jewel shards being pulled from me   
  
WAIT! I sense some more! 3!) : lets out a scream : AAAHH!!! : faints from the pain :  
  
Author Notes: she thinking there .  
  
Inashaka: ( hmm.. ) : groan : ( what happened why are my jewel shards being pulled?   
  
Wait there's' more a lot more!) : lets out a scream : AAAHH!!! : winces bout stays awake :   
  
AN: this ( ) means thinking like this ( hmm ) and this : : means action like this : walks :   
  
see? Ok back to the story.  
  
Back with kikyou and Inuyasha  
  
kikyou : walks to inuyasha her priestess things on the top white with the sleeves becoming   
  
puffy and wide and with the bottom red the legs of the pants becoming puffy also :   
  
inuyasha come to hell with me......  
  
Inuyasha: I can't kikyou I have things to do and.. : looks at kagome : people to protect :  
  
kikyou :HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL KILL HER!! YOU'LL BE MINE!!  
  
Inuyasha : KIKYOU NO!!!!!!!!!!!! : looks to kagome but a smile appears on his face :  
  
With Kagome and Inashaka  
  
Inashaka:( ! Wait what's... ) : hers and Kagome's sleeping head move back   
  
revealing Inashaka's face witch show's that she has orange hair with orange dog ears,   
  
her hair tied back with a blue ribbon expect for two strands of hair on each side of   
  
her head staying in front of her ears.  
  
This is not what actually surprised people as much as to what she DID.  
  
Inashaka: : snaps her head back up and covers her hand over her shards as a growl  
  
escapes her throat : hmmmm. : looks over to were kikyou is and puts her hand out to   
  
her : heh : smirks as she slashes her claws to kikyou who drops down to the ground :  
  
: everyone gasped as she runs with speed to catch kagome before she drops to the rocks   
  
she then hovers back over to the others and drops kagome down and the feet of Sango :   
  
Inashaka: um.. : smiles weakly as she drops down not glowing pink on the ground tired and she looks over at kikyou :   
  
Miroku : : eyes Inashaka over : hmmmm... you know with your cloak off and all.....  
  
Inashaka : : coughs while eye twitching:: excuse me!?!?!  
  
Sango : : smacks him on the back of the head with her Hiraikotsu : HENTAI!!!  
  
Inashaka :Miroku you little pervert this is neither the time not place to!--- : drops down to her knees holding her head : AHH!!!   
  
Kikyou : : know standing up : HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha : Kikyou please......... stop..   
  
AN : I actully forgot about Shippo!!! I went back and put him in!! that was a close call well review even if just flames!Ok this part is just like a differnt story thing....so bye  
  
The group and her walk away to have lunch : YAY LUNCH!! 


	3. The Hot Springs Talk

Disclaimer : ok ok Before I get into trouble I own... : lawers come after her ready to paper cut! : EEPP!! ONLY INASHAKA!!   
  
Kikyou : : her soul stealers come : I must go inuyasha but I WILL have your life for   
  
myself and they : points to Kagome and Inashaka :WILL BOTH DIE!!  
  
Kagome : : stands up holding back tears : lets : sigh : go....  
  
Inashaka : : stands back up in front of kagome so Inuyasha could not see her tears :: whispers to kagome : lets go Kagome, I'll get you away from inuyasha so you can settle ok?  
  
Kagome : : to Inashaka whispers ::ok lets go   
  
Inashaka : : bows : Hey everyone!  
  
:A few people say hello to her as shippo comes up and hugs her but returns back to Sangos shoulder after she whispers to him in his ear that she will take Kagome to calm down :   
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Inashaka : : rolls eyes : nice to see you to inuyasha. : sighs : anyway I'll take Kagome to the well so we can catch up!  
  
Sango : What about me am I not your friend anymore? : gives a semi puppy face :  
  
Inashaka : You can come to Sango  
  
Sango: ok we can use Kirara  
  
AN: I don't know how to spell Kirara yea so...  
  
Kagome : Ok  
  
: Kagome and Sango both get on the fire cat and Inashaka gets ready to run along side them :  
  
Inashaka::Ok guys ready? :  
  
: They all speed off towards the well leaving inuyasha to ponder and miroku to mediate :   
  
Inashaka : Well Kagome are you ok now? Were almost there  
  
Kagome : I don't know it's just HOW CAN HE CHOSE HER SHE'S DEAD!  
  
Sango : I know! We can go to a spring to relax ok kagome?  
  
Kagome : ok Sango what about you Inashaka?  
  
Inashaka: Yea sure that sounds that sounds great but about kikyou she is just her anger and sadness   
  
that just wants revenge on inuyasha because she believes he killed her but I believe she used   
  
to be a really great person almost like you kagome!  
  
Kagome : Yea you know what your probley right!  
  
Sango : And you can't blame him for loving a wonderful person epically if she was like you!!  
  
Kagome : : laughs : your right guys thanks for cheering me up!  
  
Sango and Inashaka : Your welcome!  
  
Inashaka : You know what we forgot to tell the guys were going to the springs : already at the   
  
springs : I'll rush to the well and leave a message it will only take a few seconds if im   
  
by myself!  
  
Kagome: ok but hurry!  
  
Inashaka : OK! : rushes off to the well with the note she wrote telling the guys that they went  
  
to the springs to recover and for inuyasha to keep miroku there! And gets back to Sango  
  
and Kagome in seconds.:  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku now at the well  
  
Inuyasha : hmmmm I wonder why Kagome looked so upset...  
  
Miroku : Could it have ANYTHING to do with you and kikyou?  
  
Shippo : You know you know you really hurt Kagome when you talk about her!  
  
Inuyasha :: bonks Shippo on the head : That's got to be it! I didn't even do anything even when she almost killed kagome... You know for a hentai monk your not that bad after all!  
  
Miroku : : trying to make his way to the springs : why of course not  
  
Inuyasha : : to busy thinking to notice Miroku crawling away  
  
Back at the Hot Springs  
  
Kagome: Inashaka you never told Sango about well you know  
  
Inashaka : you know what your right..  
  
Sango : tell me what!?!?!?  
  
Inashaka : : face fault but quickly returns to normal : Oh well I am a chosen person to protect Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Sango : huh? But how is that possible?  
  
Kagome : A preistess came and told her that.  
  
Sango : ooooooohhhh so that's why Inashaka turned into a halfdemon when she touched the jewal.  
  
Inashaka : ummmmm yea I guess but also my family is a family of miko's   
  
AN : YAY!!!! I did all of these chaps in one day!! actully I did 4 but I won't put them on yet!!!  
  
NOT TILL YOU REVIEW!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You know that they won't review if you yell at them  
  
Inashaka : looks at him : but I - I ... umm : walks away :  
  
Sesshomaru : Hey! Wait!! : tries to run after her : 


	4. Just A Chat

Disclaimer : No not own inuyasha.. : runs away crying : you happy now?!!?  
  
The group sinks into the water with a sigh.  
  
Inashaka : keeps her ears above the water just in case of... sticks her head above the  
  
water her swimsuit under the water : HENTAI !!! : throws her blade at Miroku that  
  
was in the bushes : : it hits right next his head :  
  
Miroku : umm.. I'll be going now....  
  
Inashaka : ggrrr : growls as her blade glows and comes back to her hand :: you better be!  
  
Sango : you hentai!! : throws her Hiraikotsu at miroku hitting him on the head :  
  
Inashaka : umm... Sango he already was ready to leave  
  
Sango : whoops... well now he'll be gone for sure!  
  
Kagome : : sighs : we'll lets get back before something else happens  
  
Inashaka : sure  
  
: They all get dressed while Miroku crawls back to camp but also By the time they return it's night fall :  
  
Inuyasha : oh hey guys : out of thought by now :  
  
Sango : Hello Inuyasha..... : her eye is still twiching slightly :  
  
Inuyasha : what happened?  
  
Kagome : Miroku happened  
  
: Miroku crawls into camp with a lump on his head and scared eyes :  
  
: Sango and Inashaka both share a glance and smirk as they walk off to set up for  
  
bed Sango smiling as she looks at her Hiraikotsu:   
  
: The guys ask about what happened whne Kagome and Inashaka were pulled, actully why that happened so the girls have to tell them:  
  
Later when it was dark enough to sleep  
  
: Inashaka is siting on a tree branch her back to the trunk her leg hanging off   
  
the branch the other spread in front of her the moon light shining on her face   
  
from the branches and leaves that wear now changing color and falling but most of  
  
the leaves are on this tree so the moonlight comes in patches on her face :  
  
Inashaka : : sighs as she swings her legs that is dangling off the branch :it's   
  
no peaceful tonight.......  
  
How come you are still up?  
  
Inashaka : Surprised from the voice falls off the branch but her hand claps around  
  
the branch and swings over to land on her feet facing him : Oh it's only you Inuyasha :  
  
had her hand on her blade :  
  
Inuyasha : : arches a brow : Well that was new I didn't expect you to swing around.  
  
Inashaka : Well im not exactly someone for you to expect things of all the time.  
  
Inuyasha : Feh  
  
Inashaka : : sighs and rolls her eyes walking down the branch :  
  
inuyasha : what are you doing now?  
  
Inashaka : you'll see : she then jumps from the high branch in a cannon ball flipping   
  
as she opens up and lands doing a few front flips to stable her self but ends up tilting to the side and falling : oops..  
  
Inuyasha : : stares at her for a while before walking back to Kagome's sleeping bag shakeing his head settling down to go to sleep :  
  
Inashaka : : looks at him a warm smile on her face as she walks over to a another tree   
  
and sets her back to the base of the tree closing her eyes trying to get comfy so she   
  
covers her self with her cloak because of the cold autumn weather : ( Inuyasha is just like a brother always protecting everyone )  
  
:: Little did they all know that someone was watching as they all slept after a while  
  
he left the shadows and went back to his castle ::  
  
In the morning   
  
Inashaka : ( I know someone was there last night but who?.... )   
  
Kagome : : waves a hand in front of Inashaka's face : hello?!?!?!? Anyone there!?!?!?  
  
Inashaka :: snaps out of thought : huh OH! Hey Kagome...  
  
Kagome : Sango and I were wondering since we were training when you were here if you would like to start that again?  
  
Inashaka : sure!Finally something fun to do around here!  
  
:The 3 girls walk off to an empty field to fight of in :  
  
AN : well hope you enjoyed it!!! Cause I did and well PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
